Phoenix
by animefreakycool
Summary: What happens when Mai and her friend Toka go to a phoenix concert and she losses her wallet? What could the band possibly want with Mai? WAIT HE'S MISSING? Mai an up in coming singer and song writer is faced with her hardest challenge ever getting 5 men with few in common songs that combines something they all like together! One of them is a huge narcissist(may change rating)
1. Chapter 1

**Mai**

 **My hair is to my waist, my bust is a d cup and I have a perfect body so I get a lot of male eyes, I can also sing and dance and I also write music and I'm 19 years old and I love the band named phoenix the band members are houshou takigawa also known as monk or bou- san, lin koujo the manager, engene and oliver davis gene is his nickname, Yasuhara osamu and john brown**

 **Mai pov**

 **me and my friend toka akashiya are together at one of phoenix concerts right now I'm wearing black skinny jeans, black knee high boots, a white ruffle like tank top shirt that shows my curves, then a black and silver belt across my waist over my shirt and a black leather torso jacket with my hair down and my blue and black cross body purse across my body and my silver and black wallet in my purse and my i.d picture is awesome!**

 **"MAN their female dancers are so lucky they get to be touched by those sexy men!" toka said**

 **"THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!" gene said and the show ended and me and toka ran out first thankfully so we don't have to great through all of that and we went to the bathroom and toka rejected her make up**

 **"mai I'm so jealous you don't even wear makeup and you look great!" toka said and I chuckled then went through my purse checking everything then I saw my song book, ear buds, phone….**

 **"MY WALLET!" I said**

 **"huh what about it?" she asked**

 **"it's gone I remember I had it in my hands I must've dropped it!" I said and she put her stuff away**

 **"come on maybe it's still in there?" she asked and we left the bathroom and we walked back into the empty hall and looked around**

 **"not here!" I said and sighing and we walked out**

 **"Mai taniyama if mai taniyama is still here please go to the fourth floor we have found your wallet" we heard**

 **"OH GREAT COME ON TOKA!" I said and we ran into an elevator and went to the fourth floor**

 **"how funny would it be if the band found it!" toka said laughing and when we got up there was walked to the only door in the hall a large double door**

 **"okay we don't know who's behind there could be a pervert who's going to rape you then give you your wallet so I'll go in first" she said and I sighed then I put in my ear buds and played a song no not by the band concert we just went to ten we got to the door and toka pushed it open and started yelling**

 **"YOU'RE NOT GETTING Mai UNLESS YOU PASS ME I KNOW KARATE!" toka yelled then shut up and blocked the door way I can't see in. toka has short purple hair that people think is black it's naturally black but she dyed it purple but it's so dark then she has purple eyes and right now she's wearing a navy blue body con dress, black leggings, black ankle boots looking good and shit toka shut the door and backed out and turned to me and I just passed her and I opened the door and I glanced at her first**

 **"see I'm alive toka gosh just block the door way like that for no reason?" I asked and I walked in calmly and I grabbed her arm dragging her in she wouldn't pick up her feet then I shut the door and I turned around and bowed**

 **"thank you for following my wallet" I said and I looked up and I moved my hair behind my ears and I saw a group of people**

 **'oh great so toka freaked out because it's the band' I thought and I'm totally calm nothing wrong with me you'd think I didn't know them or I'm just crazy but I don't fan girl I'm just go with the flow and toka held onto my arm like her life depended on it and she hid behind me**

 **"NO problem you know you should be more careful who know what would've happened if we didn't find it!" john said sweetly and I nodded**

 **"thanks" I said and he handed it to me and I reached for it and toka pulled me back before I could and I blinked**

 **"yes toka?" I asked**

 **"oh nothing" toka's aid**

 **"the fact you pulled me into a corner proves you do need something" I said and she whispered in my ear and I laughed**

 **"you're out of your damn mind thinking I'm going to do that" I said and I walked forward and I gently grabbed my wallet our hands touching but I played no mind and I put It in my purse my song book fell out and I put my wallet away but monk grabbed my song book fast**

 **"OOHH WHAT'S THIS!?" he asked and me and toka jaws dropped**

 **"MAI HE TOOK YOUR SONG BOOK!" toka yelled**

 **"ohh SONGS!?" yasu and gene said and jumped on monk reading it**

 **"oh that's good" yasu said and they skimmed through it**

 **"can have my book back?" I asked**

 **"HEY YOU'RE AN AWESOME SONG WRITTER!" monk said and I sweat dropped**

 **"thank you" I said blushing some to have a professional say that means a lot of me**

 **"is that young lady behind you like the singer?" yasu asked and toka now getting that fire back stepped from behind me**

 **"nope mai here sings and writes her own songs!" toka said**

 **"THANK YOU TOKA!" I said**

 **"no problem!" she said and I rolled my eyes then monk handed me my book back and I took it and I put it back in my purse then monk noticed toka staring and winked at her and she lit up and passed out and I caught her and I sighed**

 **"well I have to go" I said**

 **"Wait" yasu said coming over with a pen and pencil and raised an eye brow**

 **"write your number down" he said**

 **"huh?" I asked confused**

 **"your number do you know understand what we are saying?" oliver asked and my eye brow twitched and I wrote it down then I bent down and I picked toka up and I put her on my back and I carried her Out**

 **"thank you again!" I said smiling and I walked away and got into the elevator then I went down**

 **~time skip next day! ~**

 **After I dropped toka off at home I just went home and went to bed**

 **I'm up watching tv and it's 6:21 when my phone rings**

 **"hello?" I asked**

 **"HEY MAI!" I heard and I fell off my bed**

 **"Yasuhara?" I asked**

 **"please call me yasu we want you to come to the same place you were yesterday the fourth floor! Oh yeah pack some bags for clothes!' he said then hung up before I could say anything then sighed and took a shower then afterward I changed into purple undergarments, black leggings, black and red high tops, a red past butt short sleeved shirt that shows my curves and I put on a black belt across my waist then I put on the same black leather torso jacket as last night then I left my hair down and I put on a black beanie cap and I brushed my teeth, put on a little of rose perfume then I did as told packed some bags for what don't know**

 **I put my phone in my jacket pocket then I went to my car and I put it in there I have a jeep wrangler unlimited that's silver with black trim and I put my stuff in the back and I drove to the same place then I parked it in the back and grabbed my bags. I sighed and I took the fourth floor up, when I got to the doors I knocked**

 **"ow" yasu said and I realized he had the door open and I knocked on his forehead and I gasped**

 **"OMG SORRY!" I said and he laughed**

 **"it's fine here!" he said grabbing my bags and I walked in to see the guys in the living room and yasu put my bags down and I looked at them all while they looked up and I saw their manager lin koujo sitting there also, yasu shut the door and I blinked then it hit me and I started pacing**


	2. Chapter 2

**"oh my gosh toka tried to break in didn't she I knew it oh my gosh WORSE she tried to take your clothes oh my gosh" I said**

 **"uh Mai- San" john said but I still pacing talking**

 **"I guess I was right she's an idiot" Oliver said and stopped and I turned to him hands on my hips**

 **"HEY HASN'T ANYONE TAUGHT YOU ANY MANNERS?!" and he glared at me**

 **"okay we're all friends here sit down" monk said pulling me to the couch and he plopped me down on the couch then he sat down**

 **"okay let's get to the point after reading some of your songs and talking about it we want you to be our new song writer, for our other song writer who only us and Lin know, is off the grid we want you to fill in for him so people don't get suspicious" monk said leaning forward hands laced and I sweat dropped**

 **"you're kidding right?" I asked and looked around to see everyone serious**

 **"so basically your song writer is somewhere you don't know and until he comes back you want me to fill in so the press doesn't go all crazy and find out" I said**

 **"YEP!" gene and yasu said holding a thumbs up**

 **"so?" monk asked**

 **"of course the conditions are that no one can know only people we want you to tell which will possibly be none, you have to live here" john said leaning back on the couch and I bit my lip**

 **"oh and you can tell your parents that you are living with a friend or something" monk said**

 **"oh you don't have to worry about my parents" I said**

 **"huh why?" gene asked**

 **"I'm an orphan so it doesn't matter and toka the one I talk to the most is leaving town for a long time anyway to go on a trip all my other friends I don't talk to that much" I said**

 **"I see" monk said**

 **"so deal?" yasu asked and thought it over**

 **'no way in hell!' I thought**

 **'but then I get my songs played by professionals! And how many people have lived with pop stars not to say some are actors on movies yasu and gene!' I thought**

 **"okay" I said**

 **"good choice dolly!" gene said**

 **"dolly?" I asked**

 **"hmm yeah your right masochist puppy" he said**

 **"how would you know if I'm a masochist?" I asked**

 **"you're going to be living with guys not to mention the demon himself noll" gene said**

 **"noll?" I asked**

 **"Oliver's nickname" john said and I oh'd**

 **"OLIVER, LIN, GENE!?" I heard a female voice then after a while a group of women walked in that I know as ayako Matsuzaki doctor, madoka mori girlfriend of Lin koujo, then Luella Davis mother of Oliver and gene**

 **They froze when they saw me**

 **"OH GENE YOU FINALLY FOUND A WONDERFUL GIRLFRIEND!" luella said hugging me and I tried to catch up with what's going on**

 **"mother that's our new song writer and move in your hugging" oliver said**

 **"you're killing her luella" Lin said and she looked down and let me go so I can catch my breath**

 **"oh I'm sorry dear" she said and I nodded**

 **"so, so what's your name?!" madoka asked me smiling**

 **"Mai, Mai taniyama" I said smiling**

 **"both of your smiles are giving us a tan over here" monk said and we glared at him and he held his hands up and I laughed at that**

 **"you know mai you're really interesting!" luella said**

 **"how so?" I asked**

 **"gene told us how your friend lost it when she saw them but you were so calm!" ayako said**

 **"you are just normal humans nothing to fan girl about" I said**

 **"I don't know if I should be happy to finally hear that from a girl or mad" yasu said thinking and I shrugged**

 **"OKAY WE'RE GIVING MAI A TOUR OF THE PLACE!" madoka said dragging me**

 **"MOONNKKK!" I said**

 **"JOOUUU-SSAANN!" monk said reaching out and at the last moment I saw masako move closer to oliver**

 **~time skip~**

 **After a long time of touring the place we got to the last floor where the concert was held last night**

 **"AND THIS IS WHERE THEIR MAGIC HAPPENS!" luella said and we walked from back stage onto the stage then I realized I left my jacket upstairs but I shrugged it off**

 **"wow" I said the stage is huge and I looked up to see the people abetting the system and they noticed us**

 **"HEY LUELLA, AYAKO MADOKA!" they said**

 **"HEY YOUNG LADY!" they said**

 **"MAI Taniyama HELLO!" I said waving smiling then I turned back to the girls**

 **"hm so your fan of the boys right?" madoka asked and I nodded as we walked back and we walked into the last room the large empty dancing room other than some human tall speakers in the corner and a wall of mirrors and a table with the music player then madoka walked over and played a song**

 **"this is one of their newest songs they're having some trouble with the dancing though" madoka said**

 **"the dancing?" I asked**

 **"yeah which must be really hard for they usually do that first but they already got done with the song just can't seem to make it go with the song" madoka said and I he'd and I listened to the song then it's like something that happens for me is my mind get the song in my head and dancing ideas just go through it**

 **"even I tried to help but couldn't get it" madoka said**

 **"oh yeah you dance with the guys a lot don't you?" ayako said and madoka nodded then we headed back to the living room where I saw yasu on my phone**

 **"uh do you need something?" I asked sitting by him seeing what he's doing**

 **"your kept going off" he said and I grabbed it swiftly and I looked at it to messages from toka talking about phoenix and I sighed then I checked the one's from other people and I saw I have a missed call and I pressed call not realizing everyone was looking at me**

 **"hey mai why didn't you answer?!" another girl called shina said**

 **"I was… busy" I said**

 **"of course you were well I was wondering how the concert went?" shina asked**

 **"the concert went perfectly fine even though I had to stop toka from trying to run through the crowd and jump on stage" I said rolling my eyes and shina laughed**

 **"seems like something she'd do, oh yeah a message from kazuki" shina said**

 **"don't give me the message" I said eye brow twitching**

 **"WHY NOT HE'S CUTE AND SEXY!" shina said**

 **"hold on" I said and I tilted yasu and genes head and monk's john and oliver who glared at me but I ignored him and I put the phone back to my ear**

 **"I've seen better" I said and monk put me on the couch next to him and pet my hair**

 **"good jou- san" monk said**

 **"mai who's that?" shina asked and monk shut up and his hand froze**

 **"that was the…tv?" I asked**

 **"then why does it sound like a question? Really who was it?" shina asked and I thought**

 **"hello? Earth to mai!" shina said and I looked at the girls who raised their hands up shrugging**

 **"mai if you don't answer me right now I'm going to scream in 3 seconds" shina said and I last time shina screamed everyone there had to go to the hospital ear damage**

 **"3" shina said and I was freaking out**

 **"2" she said**

 **"that was me!" I said**

 **"huh?" she asked**

 **"y-yeah I just finished a new song and I was singing then I was adding music pressed the wrong key made the voice deeper" I said**

 **"Oh I guess I was wrong but then again if anyone was to have a guy in bed you'd be the last person I'd think of ahahahah!" shina said and my eye brow twitched and I gripped my phone so tight if monk didn't grab my phone I bet it would've broken and he gave it back**

 **"good bye shina" I said**

 **"NO WAIT I WANT TO HEAR THE SONG!" she said**

 **"It's not done" i said**

 **"then I'll come over" she said**

 **"NO YOU WILL NOT!" I said**

 **"you're hiding something but then again when aren't you?" shina asked**

 **"BYE~" shina said I could hear the teasing in her voice and she hung up and I shut my phone**

 **"OH BOU- SAN~~~" i said Turing to him smiling**

 **"NOT THE FACE!" he said and I sighed and I put my head onto the couch staring at the ceiling**

 **"mai looks like a doll like that" gene said**

 **"THANK YOU FOR THAT GENE!" I said**

 **"no problem!" he said and I groaned then I started thinking then I closed my eyes and I moved my fingers like I'm playing a guitar then I started thinking of lyrics**

 **"what is she doing?" john asked**

 **"who knows with her" ayako said**

 **'no guitar how about key board?' I thought and I tried that but crossed that out**

 **'okay let's start with lyrics I need a topic' I thought and I kept thinking then my mind came to clubs the types of songs phoenix does do and some lyrics came in my head and I opened my eyes and I grabbed my book and a pen and I wrote phoenix at the top and I thought about it who sings what part what type of beat could go with it does it fit all of them then I got an idea**

 **I wrote down all the lyrics that are in my head and onto the paper and while doing that I tried to lyrics with the right tone their voices are monks is a little deeper so I'll have him sing the deeper parts and gene and oliver voices are the highest but still low for guys in the group and after I finished I also marked down who sings what part and I finished**

 **"do you have a copy machine?" I asked**

 **"uh yeah down the hall on the right second door" gene said and I was gone the next Moment through the large place**

 **"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" I heard yasu yell and I turned around but kept running and saw everyone watching me**

 **"TO COPY THE MUSIC DUH!" i said and I turned around to see a maid with a cart and I grabbed it and I jumped over it while i her eyes widen and I waved then I landed perfectly on my feet, I walked into other room which I landed in front of then I copied it to 11 papers then when it finished I walked out with everything and I walked back into the living room**

 **"that cart dodge though" gene, yasu and monk said and I shrugged then I looked through the papers and handed it to the right people then the rest goes to the extras us who aren't singing so all us girls and Lin**

 **"you finished that fast?" gene asked**

 **"Actually I've always had that idea but I forgot and it hit me again" I i said stretching the back of my head and they all looked over it**

 **"JOU-SAN THIS IS GREAT!" monk said and I blushed**

 **'t-thanks" I said**

 **"awe she's embarrassed!" madoka said and she took my picture and I looked down moving my fingers and I glance at oliver only to see him looking at me and I froze and I looked at his eyes and I blushed more**

 **"do you enjoy staring at people?" he asked and I snapped out of it and held the paper to my face and everyone but Lin and oliver laughed**

 **"what time is it?" oliver asked**

 **"uh 10:43!" madoka said**

 **"well damn well I'm heading to bed!" yasu said and we all bid them goodnight**

 **"we'll be back tomorrow don't horrify mai!" luella said and the girls left and all the guys stood up**


	3. Chapter 3

**"I'll leave too" lin said and he left**

 **"well goodnight!" gene said and all of them looked at me as I read though my song book**

 **"aren't you going to bed?" monk asked**

 **"I'm fine goodnight guys" I said and they grunted and left upstairs and I turned off the lights but I left the lamp by me on and I read through my song book. I got some more paper, I know that the copier makes noise, so I'm just going to hand copy lyrics if another song come to me.**

 **I ended up making more than 5 songs so I had a lot of coffee. The first song was turn up the music the second is don't wake me up, scream, you're so beautiful, often, star stuck and last beautiful monster and I made hand copies for all of them and I even sort them out in groups for them.**

 **I got up and made one more pot of coffee and I drinked it**

 **'uhh man that was to hard even for me!' I thought then I looked over everything one more time. I finally finished and I laid down on the couch, all the stuff on the coffee table also my mug of coffee then I sighed and I checked my phone to see it's 2:43**

 **'I've been up writing for close to 5 hours' I thought and I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep**

 **~band pov~**

 **We all walked down stairs dressed and everything and walked into the living room only to see 5 separate stacks of paper a coffee mug and a knocked out mai on the couch sleeping**

 **"huh?" monk asked and we all picked up the stacks without names on it and looked through them with wide eyes**

 **"wow these are great" john said and we all looked at the sleeping mai and oliver did something so un-oliver like, he placed his jacket over her sleeping form and we all looked at him shocked but he ignored us and sat his stack down on the couch. Then went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water while we all sat on the couch doing our usual thing when the door bust open.**

 **"WE'RE HERE!" madoka yelled and we all put a finger to our lips while pointing to mai and she oh'd and all the girls plus lin walked in sitting down**

 **"huh why's mai on the couch*GASP* DON'T TELL US YOU FORCED HER!" ayako said**

 **"of course not she stayed up late writing these and they're hand written each one she must not have wanted to wake us up by using the machine" oliver said and we all handed them our copies as they looked through their eye wide**

 **"these are awesome!" luella said and all of us nodded and heard movement and looked over at mai only to see her wiggle under oliver jacket more and a smile appeared on her face**

 **"AWE!" all the girls said, madoka and luella snapped pictures from different angles**

 **"uh I don't think mai would like that" john said**

 **"mai will never know" madoka said and when mai moved it's like they teleported back on the couch like nothing happened and we watched as mais eyes opened slowly then she closed them then opened them again rubbing her eyes and she sat up yawning and stretching making her shirt show her stomach. Then she looked at us…**

 **"good morning" she said and we grunted and she looked at the jacket and she looked around the room then handed it to oliver who put it on**

 **"I'll be back" she said and walked upstairs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mai pov**

 **I walked upstairs and entered my room then I got in to my bathroom and took a shower then I brushed my teeth, then I dried off and put on white undergarments, red tights, a black pencil skirt, black heels, a red collar shirt and I fixed the cuffs and the collar then I put on a black suit jacket. I buttoned all the buttons up and I put on a necklace I have with a ruby at the end then I did my hair so it's down but I have the end a little wavy. I grabbed my song book and a pen, put on a little rose perfume then I walked back down stairs and I took off my suit jacket and I stretched only for gene to sniff my neck making me shiver**

 **"hm you smell good!" gene said and I blushed**

 **"t-thanks" I said then it hit me**

 **"have you eaten yet?" I asked everyone**

 **"huh oh no" monk said and I looked at the girls and lin who just shook their heads and I stood up and I took off my heels and I walked into the kitchen and I looked for an apron and luckily I found one and I put it around my waist I don't mind my shirt getting dirty I looked in the kitchen and I looked at the time to see it's 10:32 so I started cooking**

 **~time skip few minutes~**

 **"do you guys have anything planned for today?" I asked walking from the kitchen and everyone looked at me**

 **"HOW DO YOU NOT HAVE A SINGLE PIECE OF FOOD OR FLOUR ON YOU!?" gene and yasu yelled**

 **"I'm skilled" I said winking**

 **"no they don't" lin answered looking at their schedule and I grunted then walked back inside the kitchen and after a few more preparations I was done cooking and I handed the food to everyone and we ate**

 **~time skip after finished eating hour later~**

 **"okay change of plans!" lin said and we all looked at him**

 **"what?" monk asked**

 **"gene you have to go down town in the park to do one of the scenes for your guys' movie they were going to do it tomorrow but there's been a change of plans you have tomorrow off not today, noll they want you to be ready also for your scenes, the rest of you goes for the same they aren't just doing genes scene" lin said then I remembered hearing on the news that the guys are doing a movie**

 **"why are we only now finding this out?" oliver asked**

 **"because they just called me we have an hour to get down there dress up in your outfits for the movie once we get there you won't have time to change, the girls came come with but have to ride in madoka car" lin said**

 **"yeah about my car I can't drive it no gas" madoka said**

 **"we can ride in mine I'll go get my keys" I said and everyone nodded and the boys went upstairs to change and I put my black suit jacket on**

 **"mai are you sure you don't want to change it's going to be hot" madoka said and I nodded and I ran upstairs and I changed into a red short shoulder shirt and a white short pencil skirt, and black heels and I have my hair down and a blue jean jacket and I grabbed my cross body purse and I put it on. Put my song book, my keys, phone, ear buds, wallet and a pen in it then I headed down stairs, I met with the guys and we headed down the stairs together**

 **"let's go!" madoka said and we left then the guys got in the limo while us girls got into my jeep and we drove off**

 **"nice car mai!" madoka said for she's in the front seat**

 **"thanks a lot of people helped me buy it" I said and I put my ear piece in at a red light behind the limo and I put on some chap stick**

 **"I love your outfit mai!" luella said and I blushed**

 **"thank you very much I was in a rush so I picked the first outfit" I said and we laughed then my phone ringed and I pressed my ear piece**

 **"go for mai" I said**

 **"the movie is at woo central park" I heard oliver say (don't know if it's a real park I doubt it is though XD)**

 **"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NUMBER!" I said**

 **"yasu gave all us your number idiot" he said**

 **"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" I said**

 **"you don't have to yell but then again you screamed so loud I can't hear anything so you might want to" oliver said**

 **"UGH YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" I said**

 **"and you're such and idiot" he staid and hung up and I growled**

 **"that's the first I've ever heard noll tease someone other than gene" luella said and I shrugged then about forever later! since the park is about an hour away we pulled into the lot of the park and saw they had it closed off for the movie, us girl said bye to the guys and walked over to were the other watchers where so like camera people and we stood there**

 **"what's this movie about again?" I asked and madoka handed me and book and I grunted and I read it the story is about the twins mostly where masako hara, playing himino takashi, loves the twin gene but she tries to make gene jealous because she thinks he doesn't like her. oliver who is playing, shion kaichi, doesn't like her in that way only as a friend but she keeps pushing herself on him and gene who's playing, kei kaichi, loves masako and gets jealous but he thinks she really does love shion so he tries to be a nice brother and friend and support them. So basically himino loves kei but uses shion to get kei jealous. Shion doesn't know that so he keeps ignoring her and kei thinks masako really does love shion but he tries to support them not matter the pain it causes him**

 **"oh wow" I said**

 **"yeah but to me I don't think masako is acting but the twins both say they really hate masako mostly oliver in real life, not the movie, masako is always trying to push herself on oliver and oliver tries to get away but nope and gene just wants to be masako friend" luella said**

 **"mai why do you still call him oliver not naru or noll?" ayako asked and I shrugged then the scene started and we shut up in this scene oliver is walking masako home at night like the friend he is and masako keeps talking and talking but he just goes along. Now in this movie he can't be himself he has to laugh and smile and he smiles at her and I feel something in my chest at his smile**

 **"mai you feeling okay?" madoka asked**

 **"yeah I'm fine why?" I asked looking at the three women who looked worried**

 **"well your smile just like disappeared" madoka said**

 **"oh I'm thinking of lyrics sometimes that happens!" I said smiling and they nodded I bet they don't believe me but I go back to watching the scene in time to see masako fall and oliver catch her. I look at the script on the back and see now gene runs in**

 **"HIMINO, SHION!" gene yells and masako sees him running and she acts and fake falls forward leaving oliver to catch her again but the way he did made his arms go around her waist and gene looks at them**

 **"a-ah sorry!" gene says**

 **"I'll leave you two!" gene said**

 **"kei- "oliver starts and let's go of masako and masako stands up her hand over her mouth**

 **"nah it's okay!" gene said smiling then turned away and walked away and purposely he changes his expression to a sad one leaving both of them in the distance…... everyone is silent at the scene you can feel the emotions, but that all stopped when…**

 **"CUT!" the director said and people started talking and the twins walked over gene his usual happy self and oliver his normal emotionless face**


	5. Chapter 5 author note

**I forgot to add this in the last few chapters i DO NOT own ghost hunt all rights go to it's original owner i also do not own it's characters! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE songs used in this fanfiction I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, OC'S!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"oh I'm thinking of lyrics sometimes that happens!" I said smiling and they nodded I bet they don't believe me but I go back to watching the scene in time to see masako fall and oliver catch her. I look at the script on the back and see now gene runs in**

 **"HIMINO, SHION!" gene yells and masako sees him running and she acts and fake falls forward leaving oliver to catch her again but the way he did made his arms go around her waist and gene looks at them**

 **"a-ah sorry!" gene says**

 **"I'll leave you two!" gene said**

 **"kei- "oliver starts and let's go of masako and masako stands up her hand over her mouth**

 **"nah it's okay!" gene said smiling then turned away and walked away and purposely he changes his expression to a sad one leaving both of them in the distance…... everyone is silent at the scene you can feel the emotions, but that all stopped when…**

 **"CUT!" the director said and people started talking and the twins walked over gene his usual happy self and oliver his normal emotionless face**

 **Present time**

 **"you guys where great" I said**

 **"I know!" gene said and I whacked him**

 **"ABUSE!" he said**

 **"mai" oliver said and I looked at him smiling**

 **"the book" he said and oh'd and I handed it to him and he looked it and watched him and he looked up and our eyes locked and I blushed and I looked away and he handed the book back to me and grunted and I smiled and nodded**

 **"how more scenes do you guys have?" I asked oliver**

 **"we have to do 5 total and we already did one" he said and I nodded**

 **"and since you don't understand we have 4 more" oliver said and I glared at him**

 **"I'm NOT STUPID!" I said and he looked at me for a second**

 **"i'll believe you when you prove it" he said then I was pushed out the way and monk caught me**

 **"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed**

 **"WAS THAT A HIPO!" I said and I turned around to see masako glaring at me**

 **"what did you call me?" she asked**

 **"I don't know if you understand our language should I go find a translator?" I asked her and she huffed and she looked at oliver and I swear I stars in her eyes and she grabbed onto his arm and tried to pull away but she wouldn't budge**

 **"I've seen star fish that aren't as attracted to rocks as you are to oliver" I sad**

 **"that's davis- san to you" she said to me**

 **"nah I'm good masako" I said**

 **"I didn't give you the right to call me by that name" she said**

 **"oh by that name I see then I can call you any other name because I got a huge vocabulary!" I said**

 **"call me queen" she said**

 **"okay queen of crap" said bowing**

 **"OKAY THEN!" monk said**

 **"nah monk someone needs to teach her!" I said**

 **"how does someone of such low class even know these people better yet how are you here!?" masako asked**

 **"how am I here well you see masako every kids are born from a woman but as for you came out her BUTT because you're CRAP" I said**

 **"who are you one to talk!" she said**

 **"who am I I'm surprised you don't know!" I said you see I'm great at pretending**

 **"my name is sakura akashiya I'm a famous model from American I came here for a photo shoot down town and I happened to meet my good friend luella and she invited me for the movie and my shoot is in 3 hours so I have a ton of time I've stared in angel time magazine, time central, I've been on the news quite a few times my mother was Lisa akashiya she has an American name and I got my Japanese from my father. I own five mansions on here in japan, one in England, one in Paris, one in Hong Kong and last but not least one in New York, my parents are dead" I said and her jaw dropped**

 **"y-you've been in angel time magazine?!" she asked me**

 **"yes I have on the cover and I had three whole pages about me" I said**

 **"i-i'm sorry!" she said**

 **"good and so am I for my names is mai taniyama I own no mansions I'm not a model I'm here because I have a special job as a reporter, my mother was Lisa taniyama and yes my parents are dead and my mom was American and my dad Japanese however I'm not famous" I said smiling**

 **"YOU MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" she said**

 **"yes I did and the director has been calling you for the past 5 minutes" I said and she turned around and ran and I clear my throat**

 **"ugh I talked to much" i said**

 **"WELL DONE MAI!" yasu said putting an arm across my shoulders**

 **"I actually started to believe you and you said it with a straight face" gene said**

 **"I'm use to making fake identities at the last second but I make them believable people always tell me I could be a model so I use a model for that" I said**

 **"NEXT SCENE EVERYONE GET READY!" the director said**

 **~time skip movie over~**

 **The guys walked back over and yes all the guys but lin who's a manager where in the scene and they sighed**

 **"FINALLY it's 4:21" monk said then the director came over behind the guys**

 **"awe what's up!?" yasu asked**

 **"I need your song writer to write a duet boy and girl, romantic" the director said and I paled**

 **'WHAT DO I KNOW ABOUT ROMANCE!?' I yelled in my head**

 **"okay then let him know" monk said then the director turned to leave then stopped**

 **"hey what are you doing here?" he asked looking at me and I pointed to myself**

 **"me?" I asked and he nodded and he did me a couple look over then bit his lips**

 **"oh I'm lin- san assistant manager in case he ever gets sick I take over" i said lying**

 **"oh I see" he said then looked me over one more time and left**

 **"I feel like he was undressing me in his mind "I said**

 **"he possibly was" madoka said and I groaned**

 **"well let's go we're done for today!" john said and we all left only to see masako by our cars and we raised an eye brow**

 **"I'm riding with you" she said not even asking and the driver held the door open and they got in with masako and us girls got into my car but masako went in the limo then we drove back to the house**

 **~time skip!**

 **We got to the house and walked in and sat down on the couch**

 **"I'm going in my room" I said and everyone grunted then I grabbed my stuff and I walked into my room my heels clicking and i shut my door and I sat down at my desk and got to work I only have one lyrics down**

 **"WAHH!" I said and my head dropped onto my desk**

 **'I can't do this I've written so many songs and I can't even write one little song about romance!' I thought so I started humming tunes and I paced around the room sat side down just thinking then there was a knock on the door**

 **"come in" I said and I looked up to see ayako and madoka with palate and they walked in and shut the door and looked around**

 **"yeah I know I still need to unpack my boxes the movers brought in today" I said and they nodded and madoka sat a plate on one of the boxes**

 **"lin cooked mai are you okay you've been up here for 2 hours it's already 5:21" ayako said**

 **"yeah I'm fine just having a hard time I've never been in love so how am I supposed to write a song like 20 steps up!" I said**

 **"yeah bet that is pretty hard huh" madoka said**

 **"here take a break we'll help unpack" ayako said and I nodded and sat my book down on the empty desk and we opened up the boxes the movers brought while we were out. They helped hang all my stuff up in my closet while I set up my drawers. My room is a great size, I'm sure all of us could fit in here it has a flat screen tv on the wall in the corner, a king size bed in the corner and I put my light purple sheets on it then my dark purple cover with light purple flowers on it and set my pillows up, my walls are a cream like color, next to my bed it a small desk the one I was working at and on the desk is a little lamp from home that's pink, the desk is also cream and there's a space under it for books and stuff were I put all my magazines and books. There's a large drawer for my clothes it's light brown and a mirror and i set my perfumes there only like 5 bottles and my jewelry box and another box with pictures in it and I have a wood floor that's a mix of cream and brown and I have a purple rug there and my room looks great it suits me,**

 **"okay now that we're all unpacked!" ayako said and I took my food and I ate it**

 **"you good mai?" madoka asked and I nodded**

 **"is masako still here?" I asked and they sighed and nodded**

 **"she's staying the night" ayako said and I groaned**

 **"okay I'll be down soon after I get a shower" I said and they nodded and soon I finished and I took my shower then I dried off and put on black night shorts, a midnight blue tank top and some blue sandals and I put my hair in a high pony tail then I grabbed my song book and a pen then my phone and ear buds and I headed down stairs after shutting and locking my door I have the key in my song book in a holder then I walked down the stairs**

 **"look who decided to finally pop out her cave!" monk said and I smiled and I sat down on the couch**

 **"so what you got our favorite song writer!?" monk asked**

 **"nothing" I said groaning**

 **"I've had some but they ugh!" I said**

 **"hey it's a hard topic!" gene said**

 **"well since you're down here you can help decide what noll should wear on our interview! He has to wear color not all black!" monk said and at said time oliver walked down the stairs wearing red jeans, red shoes and a white t shirt**

 **"I think that looks great!" all the guys said**

 **"I feel like a rainbow threw me up" oliver said and I looked him over and I stood up and I walked up the stairs**

 **"Where are you going?" yasu asked**

 **"to see what clothes he has" I said**

 **"don't just go in my room!" oliver said**

 **"THEN GET UP HERE!" I yelled and he groaned but non the less walked back upstairs and we entered his room and I saw a lot of midnight blue, black and some white suits him very much and we got to his walk in closet all of us do all the rooms even I do**

 **"hmm" I said then I got an idea**

 **"what color do you have to wear?" I asked**

 **"white and red" he said and I grabbed some black jeans, black shoes, a white t shirt with a red vest then a black male fashion scarf**

 **"try this!" i said handing to him then he went into the bathroom and I waited then he came out after a while and I blushed**

 **"you really do like staring at people" he said and I looked away**

 **"NO I DON'T!" I said dawn e walked down stairs and i said down then he finally got down here**

 **"mai works wonders" yasu said**

 **"looks good what do you think naru!?" monk asked and we all waited**

 **"better than the others" he said**

 **"THAT'S A YES!" madoka said**

 **"I'm changing" he said walking back upstairs**

 **"okay then" lin said and I looked at my song book and I tapped my chin thinking**

 **"something different that's what noll needs!" monk said**

 **"mai do you have any idea when you could finish writing the song at the least?" monk asked and i thought about it**

 **"give me at least, a week or two hopefully" i said**

 **"I'll call the director I'll let you know what he says he may want to meet with taniyama- san" lin said**

 **"it's mai, lin- san!" I said**

 **"mai- san" he said**

 **"close enough" I said sighing and everyone but masako and oliver laughed and I looked at oliver and I smiled then monk grabbed my hand**

 **"LET'S GO GET YOU SOMETHING TO WEAR TO MEET THE DIRECTOR! "monk said and the girls grabbed me**

 **"we'll do it pervert!" ayako said and the girls dragged me out the living room and upstairs where i unlocked my door and we entered only for masako, we didn't even know who came with us, to shut and lock the door.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own ghost hunt, it's characters, nor do i own the songs used in this story, unless stated otherwise, and it's likely i won't write one( maybe i'll try) i do however own my oc's ( author note at end of chapter)**_

 **Last Chapter**

 **"mai- san" he said**

 **"close enough" I said sighing and everyone but masako and oliver laughed and I looked at oliver and I smiled then monk grabbed my hand**

 **"LET'S GO GET YOU SOMETHING TO WEAR! "monk said and the girls grabbed me**

 **"we'll do it pervert!" ayako said and the girls dragged me out and into my room even masako came and I unlocked my door and we entered and masako shut the door**

 **Present time**

 **"masako you came?" I asked and she looked down**

 **"I-I apologize for my behavior earlier today and I've come to help, better to have a movie star help what to wear in a movie right?" she asked and I smiled and nodded and we spent forever until we went with a nice midnight blue body con dress, leather black knee high boots, a silver belt around my waist then a black torso leather jacket with my hair down wavy and Smokey eye for make up** ** _( a/n I know NOTHING about style, I legit wear sweat pants or leggings everyday with a hoodie)_**

 **~the next day! ~**

 **I have on my outfit we planned the night before and we are at the park where they have a piano in the shade and I'm with everyone**

 **"I still can't get over the fact mai is now wearing make up!" monk said**

 **"don't get used to it" I said**

 **"AWE COME ON!" gene said, john and oliver are also dressed great. Not that it's that much of a shock**

 **"mai are you sure you can dance in heels?" yasu asked**

 **"I'm positive" I said**

 **"but you and oliver haven't even practiced!" madoka said**

 **"we'll be fine" we both said then the director ran over**

 **"JOHN, OLIVER LOOKING GOOD! Now where's this young lady who's going to be singing with you?!" he asked**

 **"RIGHT HERE!" monk said pointing to me**

 **"huh? the assistant?" he asked**

 **"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked daring him to say otherwise and he looked me over and I wiggled some, uncomfortable with his piercing gaze**

 **"hmm alright then! I can't wait to hear this song!" he said then john sat down at the piano and I sat on the piano and oliver stood leaning on the piano next to me**

 **"ACTION!" he said**

 **oliver**

 **Hey girl, I know this shit might sound crazy**  
 **Before you get in bed, throw on those heels**  
 **Hey girl, now I know why you waited**  
 **Had to be sure that I was worth the thrill**  
 **Ladies come and go but you got something different**  
 **Had me so addicted from the start**  
 **And I'd never known all this loving I'd be missing**  
 **If I didn't work my way into your heart**

 **You give me vertigo, vertigo**  
 **{The bed, the floor, the kitchen**  
 **Don't really matter long as I get}**  
 **Vertigo, vertigo**  
 **{I'm tucked, all bottled inside}**  
 **You're a bad baby, you're making me sweat)**  
 **Tell me that it's cool that I'm stuck on you**  
 **Like your birthday suit**  
 **You give me vertigo, that vertigo**

 **mai**

 **The way that you please me sets this room on fire**

 **I'm burning with desire in this bed**  
 **So if I'm dreaming please don't wake me up**  
 **If all of this is happening in my head**  
 **Waited for so long**  
 **But what you got is different**  
 **Had me so addicted from the start**  
 **Boy, I'd never known all the shit that I was missing**

 **Now we started dancing and oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me off and wrapped an arm around my waist then other laced our fingers and we danced perfectly together**

 **If I hadn't worked my way into your heart**

 **You give me vertigo, vertigo**  
 **[The bed, the floor, the kitchen**  
 **Don't really matter long as I get]**  
 **Vertigo, that vertigo**  
 **[I'm tucked, all bottled inside**  
 **You're a bad baby, you're making me sweat]**  
 **Tell me that it's cool that I'm stuck on you**  
 **Like your birthday suit**  
 **(You give me vertigo, that vertigo)**

 **{I'm working downtown}**  
 **[You all in my head]**  
 **{This love that we found}**  
 **[We'll never regret]**  
 **{We're empty inside}**  
 **[I'm filling you up with our vertigo]**  
 **{You waking me up}**  
 **[To my fantasy]**  
 **{Right here in this bed}**  
 **[We stay here all day]**  
 **{And my head be spinning}**  
 **[You do that to me with that] (vertigo)**

 **(You give me vertigo, vertigo)**  
 **[The bed, the floor, the kitchen**  
 **Don't really matter long] (as I get)**  
 **[Vertigo], {vertigo}**  
 **(I'm tucked, all bottled inside**  
 **You're a bad baby, you're making me sweat)**  
 **[Tell me that it's cool that I'm stuck on you**  
 **Like your birthday suit**  
 **You give me vertigo, vertigo]**

 **[Say you give me vertigo, vertigo]**  
 **[Baby, oh]**  
 **{Vertigo, vertigo}**  
 **[Say you give me]**  
 **[Say you give me]**  
 **{Vertigo, that vertigo}**

 **Our singing stopped and john kept playing for a second and it ended with oliver both of our hands laced together chest to chest and me looking up at him and him looking down. Our faces inches away. I could only pray he couldn't hear and feel my fast beating heart. Then, john stopped and the wind came just in time for my hair to flow.**

 **"And. CUT!" The Director said and everyone cheered and clapped and we separated. I blushed looking down then I felt our hands slip out of each other's grips. I felt that warmth leave and I felt a little empty but my heart is still beating fast, then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and something by my ear**

 **"you did great calm down you look like a ripe tomato...stupid" he said and I turned around**

 **"I'M NOT STUPID, IDIOT!" I said**

 **"I don't know…. I can debate that on both sides" he said and I glared**

 **"YOU THREE WERE AWESOME!" the director said and we bowed to him and we walked back to the group**

 **"sooo mai nervous?" gene asked and I nodded and I let out a shaky breath**

 **"HEY YOU DID GREAT! IT'S PAST NOW!" madoka said**

 **"If you keep breathing that fast we may need to have a doctor look you over or we might have to have madoka drive your car, you'll be passed out" john said and I blushed**

 **"you were great mai" masako said and I smiled**

 **"well. We are officially...ALMOST done with the movie! I'd like to thank everyone for this and your hard work!" the director said and we all clapped then we got to the cars and drove to our respected destinations.**

 _ **LONGISH AUTHOR NOTE**_

 **I apologize from the bottom where my heart would be if i had one( joking), that I haven't posted in forever. I lost interest in my writing and just started going back to reading Fan fiction but everyday I wrote, still write, a new fanfiction or continued on from one( it's no joke i have over 200 stories on my computer, this ain't no game.) But, they're all trash in my opinion. To be honest I almost forgot about this story until I got a review from (shoutout to) and i decided it was time I at least TRY to finish one**


End file.
